


Game

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Sex Toys, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim sends Pavel onto duty with a rather awkward impediment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon's "Kirk orders his secret boyfriend Chekov to wear a vibrating butt plug as he goes about his day on the Enterprise. Kirk activates it at some point, and Chekov must go to his quarters to jerk off. " prompt on the [Star Trek ID Kink Meme](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/2836.html?thread=883476#t883476). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

No matter which way Pavel squirms, he isn’t quite comfortable. He can feel the way the plastic rim slightly lifts the material of his pants away from his ass in that one particular area, and he’s desperately hoping no one noticed when he walked onto the bridge. This one is a lot bigger than the last one he was given, and it makes him feel strangely _full_ , even though its girth doesn’t reach very far. It rubs him in odd places whenever he moves, and it’s impossible to forget about. Every time he finally manages, he’ll breathe too heavily or twitch his leg, and then it’ll be rubbing at his brim again. 

He keeps casting furtive glances over at Sulu, but he doesn’t think he’s been caught just yet. Hopefully not. He’s made it two hours. He can make another six. 

He can feel Jim’s eyes on the back of his head. Ah, Captain Kirk’s. When they’re on the bridge, he’s _Captain_. Except that with Jim’s little game still inside Pavel, it’s very difficult for Pavel to be entirely in work mode. He doesn’t want to twitch or writhe too much. He doesn’t want to be suspected, and, more importantly, he doesn’t want Jim to think he’s weak. Just because he’s young and excitable doesn’t mean he can’t keep up with the illustrious Jim Kirk’s bedroom prowess—

Oh _no._ Oh no. That didn’t just—Pavel gasps, “Ah,” Quietly, sharp, and high-pitched. He doesn’t think anyone noticed. He crosses his legs, bending a little forward over his console. It happens again, brushing the side of his walls and, _oh_ , “Da...”

It’s _vibrating._ He knew it could vibrate, and he knew Jim had the controller, but he didn’t think... not on the bridge... with everyone all around him... Pavel arches his back and bites his lip to stifle a gasp as it starts to go faster, jiggling around inside him. It pistons in and out of his hole of its own accord, battering his tight channel. It isn’t quite far enough to hit that certain spot, but it’s making his body remember _Jim_ , who can. Jim fucked him good this morning and left him open enough to pop the butt plug in, and now Pavel would give almost anything to be under his captain again. 

“You okay?”

Pavel’s head snaps around; Sulu’s looking at him with a note of concern. Pavel’s biting his lower lip, trying desperately to sit still. He nods. He hates lying to his friend, but there isn’t much choice. “I... I am fine.” His voice is too breathy. He goes back to chewing his lip and hunches his shoulders defensively, trying to turn away from Sulu.

But turning means moving, and that means rubbing into it and ohhh it’s rubbing into him. Fuck, he’s awful. He wants to be moaning, ‘da, da, da,’ over and over again, but instead he tries hard to focus on the star chart in front of him. Even though Jim’s right there behind him, Jim, with his chiseled chest and his strong arms and legs and his big, thick, long cock...

Pavel glances timidly over his shoulder, face already flushed. 

Jim, of course, is unabashedly staring at him, legs spread open and back slumped in the chair—king of his castle. His perfect lips are stretched in a smirk, and his blond hair is a little messy from where Pavel pulled it this morning. His bright blue eyes are watching Pavel with a clear hint of lust, and oh dear God, how is anyone that _handsome_? Pavel’s so lucky. Jim’s like something out of a fairy tale, all power and sex appeal and with full control over little Pavel on the lowered floor. 

But then, Pavel’s very unlucky, because he has a boyfriend that likes to make him squirm for his master’s cock. Pavel’s rubbing his thighs together; he can’t help it. He needs friction. He needs to be in private. He needs to be filled and stretched and plundered and—

He’s _begging_ with his eyes, and finally Jim asks, completely casually, “Do you need a bathroom break, Ensign?”

“Yes please,” Pavel practically pleads in a heartbeat.

Jim smiles warmly and nods to the turbolift. Pavel practically shoots out of his seat, murmuring, “Zhank you, keptain,” and scurrying away. It doesn’t stop vibrating. Walking isn’t easy. 

But he makes it behind close doors, he grabs the handle, gasps the floor for his quarters and lets out a large, shameful moan, because he’s finally alone and can’t help it. He leans his back against the wall. He wants to rub his ass against it like a dog but knows he shouldn’t in case someone comes in on the next level. He’s alone all the way down. 

Then he’s practically racing through the hall, going too fast for anyone to notice his little problem. He’s shouting for his doors to open before he even gets there, then he’s marching through them, they’re closing, he’s headed straight for his bed and he collapses on it, face first. 

He takes a minute just to breath, hips grinding subtly in the mattress as the plug continues to ravish him. Fuck. He should take his uniform off. He’s going to get it dirty. But he can’t be gone that long. He slips his hand into his pants. How long does he—

“Rawr!” A heavy weight suddenly lands on his back, and even though Pavel would know Jim’s voice anywhere, he still screams, trying to roll over. He can’t, because Jim’s holding him down. 

Jim must’ve followed him down. Jim’s the captain—he can get into any quarters. He loops an arm under Pavel’s waist and hikes him up the bed, depositing him down a moment later, still on his stomach. Pavel’s trembling and biting his lip again, while Jim flattens him into the mattress and kisses the side of his head, licking his ear and purring, “I’m sorry, baby—was that too much?”

Pavel whimpers and shakes his head; he wants to be strong. 

Jim sees through it and chuckles. He rolls his hips into Pavel’s ass, and even around the plug, Pavel can feel Jim’s distinct bulge. It makes him horny as hell, and he arches back into it, trying to grind his ass up. But he takes his hand out of his pants, because he belongs to Jim, and that’s Jim's area. That earns another chuckle. “Aw, do you need me to take it out, Pavel? Need me to fuck you?” He’s nipping right behind Pavel’s ear.

Pavel should say no, but instead he moans, “ _Daaa..._ ”

“So ask nicely.” Jim turns Pavel’s head, pressing it down, so he can run his teeth over the back of Pavel’s neck. “Make it convincing.”

Pavel’s voice is muffled by the blankets, but he whines, “Please, keptain...”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me... oh, please...” It’s hard to form words; he’s just panting and grinding himself up. 

Jim croons, “You’re so cute,” and kisses the top of his head. Then Jim’s got an arm under his stomach again, lifting him up onto his hands and knees. He doesn’t know how long he can hold up with the plug inside him, so he whimpers and wiggles his bum, trying to draw Jim’s attention. Jim groans in appreciation. “Knew you wouldn’t make it very long. You’re really going to need a lot of training, aren’t you?”

Pavel doesn’t know what Jim wants to hear, so he just moans, “Whatewer you want, keptain...” Because Jim’s always his captain for as long as he can think of it. He can practically hear Jim’s smirk. Jim’s fingers are on his waist, hiking down his pants, slipping them down his thighs. The air’s cold against his cheeks, but he only says, “Zhank you.”

Jim slaps his ass once; he yelps. “You’re a naughty little thing, tempting me off the bridge during my shift like that. We’ll have to make it quick. Think your hole’s still ready for me? Have you kept my cum warm? Because I don’t have time to lube you up again...”

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” Pavel insists, trying to press back into Jim, looking over his shoulder with burning cheeks. He’s sure the plug’s kept him stretched, and he still feels moist where he shouldn’t. Even if he wasn’t prepared, he’s horny enough that he’d take it. But he knows Jim wouldn’t hurt him. Jim’s unbuckling his own pants, and Pavel cranes his neck to watch—Jim has such a massive, gorgeous cock, just like Jim has a gorgeous everything. It’s already hard for him, and it’s pressing against him fast, resting at the top of his crack while Jim grabs a hold of the plug’s base. It stops vibrating instantly. Jim twists it—Pavel moans and arches and breaks—and Jim slowly pulls it out, popping it past Pavel’s twitching entrance. 

It takes a trickle of cum with it, and Pavel feels horribly empty. He drops his head down to the blanks, shoulders going with him, so he can present himself properly, trying to keep his ass as stretched, cheeks as open, hole as wide as possible. He’s trembling to do it but tries. He knows Jim appreciates it. Jim rubs his shoulders and kisses his head, purring, “You’re such a good boy...”

Pavel can’t reply. The head of Jim’s cock is pressing at his entrance, and he’s got to focus just on breathing. It rubs into him, testing the waters, and Pavel tries to lean back, wanting to impale himself. Jim makes shushing sounds; Pavel stills. He holds his hands against his forehead. Jim pushes in, and he doesn’t do it slow. 

It doesn’t hurt. Pavel is wet, and he is stretched, but he screams anyway, because Jim’s cock is just that massive and it’s _Jim_. Jim makes a fist in his curls and turns his head to the side, so his cheek’s pressed against the blankets and he has room to moan and cry. Jim can tell when his voice is in pleasure or pain, and Jim knows not to stop. Jim pistons himself in to the balls, and he leans down over Pavel’s back, stomach muscles slightly damp against Pavel’s spine. Jim might’ve run here. Jim always makes Pavel sweat: makes him work for it. 

Jim tenderly kisses his cheek and pulls out, slams in and _rocks._ He does it again, and then again, picking up fast and fucking Pavel hard. Pavel _loves_ it. He starts moaning, “Keptain,” and, “Oh,” and “Jim,” over and over again. Jim licks his cheek and jaw and ear and traces all down his front, his throat, his nipples, his stomach, his cock, underneath his clothes. Jim starts pumping him and Pavel’s a writhing mess of pleasure and perfection. 

Jim fucks like an animal, but a loving one. Like he’s claimed Pavel as his mate, and he just wants to breed Pavel over and over again, fill him up with cum and keep it there. He growls in Pavel’s ear, “Yeah, take my fat cock, yeah...” Pavel whimpers. Jim goes on. “Gonna fill you up all over again, make you squirm and long for it... I should put a dildo on your chair and make everyone watch while you sit on it, on display for your captain...”

Pavel would do it, too. Right now, he thinks he’d do anything Jim asked of him. Jim fucks so hard, and Pavel’s pressing his hips up, thighs trembling, cock hard between his legs. Jim’s holding and squeezing it lightly, but not stroking it, because then Pavel would come to soon. Pavel can never hold up under Jim’s assault as long as he’d like. He needs to be trained. He needs _Jim_ to train him. 

When he first got on that bridge he was so excited, and now he wants to stay away from it as long as possible—just lie in his quarters or Jim’s; the _captain’s quarters_ —until he’s unconscious from being fucked so hard. That’s always a distinct possibility. He never quite has to see Dr. McCoy, but he comes close. Jim ravages him and slams into the right spot, and then Jim starts jerking him off too, and _oooooh,_ Pavel can’t take it...

“How’re you feeling, Ensign?” Jim purrs next to his wet ear, cheek against Pavel’s curls. The temperature in the room has sky rocketed—Pavel’s skin is boiling and beaded with sweat. “Anything you want to tell your beloved captain?

Without even thinking, Pavel starts to whine, “I _lowe_ you, Jim, _ahhh_ , yes! Right zhere, ah... you are a god...” 

“A god of what?” Jim asks, sounding amused and still going, breathing a little heavy. Pavel’s panting. It’s so, so good. 

“A sex god,” Pavel insists, moaning out the word ‘sex.’ “You are _amazing_... zhe best cock in zhe whole galaxy... and you put it in _me_ —I am so lucky!”

“You’re not lucky,” Jim hisses. “You’re fucking adorable and irresistible, and the way you say my name makes me want to fuck your pretty brains right out of your skull. ...And you’re my best navigator, on top of that, my favourite little ensign...”

The captain’s _favourite._ Pavel’s in heaven. His mind is one big fog of lust. Jim’s fucking and fucking him and suddenly it’s too much. Jim's stroking his cock and squeezing him and slamming right into that spot that makes Pavel arch and shriek, and then Pavel’s screaming, “JIM!” And his fingers are fisting in the sheets and his eyes are scrunching shut and his balls are tightening, and he shoots his load right across the sheets, Jim still pumping him out. Jim’s still plundering his ass. Pavel’s walls spasm around Jim’s cock, and it earns him a moan. 

The orgasm’s so intense that Pavel thinks he really might pass out. Everything’s white. Everything’s washing over him. Pleasure in so many places, closing in. Then it’s ebbing away, and Pavel’s body is relaxing, limbs going limp, so spent and satiated and heady and blissful. His ass is only still in the air because it’s held up by Jim’s cock. 

Jim does a few more thrusts before grinding in and groaning, spilling into Pavel’s already full ass. Jim grinds and grinds and deposits it all, while Pavel whimpers at the odd sensation and takes it. Jim’s holding him tight, arms under his shirt, kissing him hard. 

When Jim’s done, he takes a minute. Pavel waits with him. Jim’s breathing hard. Then he lets Pavel fall, slipping out, and Pavel instantly turns onto his back. He shuffles down the mattress by his elbows, Jim straddling him and smiling. 

Pavel glances up and flicks his tongue over Jim’s cock, quickly cleaning it up. There’s stray trails of cum that the captain can’t afford to have on his pants. 

A lowly ensign can, though, and when he’s done, Jim gently pushes Pavel down and climbs off him. A tap to the side and Pavel obediently turns. He knows what’s coming. He reaches down to grab his cheeks and spread them, trying to be helpful. 

Jim chuckles and gently nudges the plug back inside, thrusting in and out a bit before the large triangular shape pushes fully inside. Looking over his shoulder and pillowing his head on his hands, Pavel asks, “You’re not going to make it wibrate again, yes?”

Raising his eyebrows and leaning down, Jim pecks him on the lips and says, “I’m going to make it do whatever I want, and you’re going to take it.”

Pavel licks his lip. A jolt of pleasure runs up his spine every time Jim dominates him, which is often. He can tell from the warmth on Jim’s face that he’s going to get a break, though. They already took one early break—two in the same shift would be pushing it. 

Jim helps him off the bed and helps tuck him back into his pants, zipping them up and cupping it to check that it’s in. Pavel feels vaguely like a prized pet being prepped for competition, and that thought makes him preen. Jim rewards his good behaviour with a kiss on the lips, this time with a bit of tongue. 

Pavel leans into it and moans, but that makes Jim pull away. “Can’t get you too excited again.”

“I lowe you.”

Grinning, Jim pecks him closed-mouth and lightly. “Love you too.”

Pavel feels like the giddy teenager he’s not far off of. Jim drapes an arm around his shoulders and sweeps them back out of Pavel’s quarters, off towards the turbolift. When they get there, they’re alone, and as soon as the doors shut, Jim glances sideways and says quite casually, “And just so we’re clear, you’re not allowed to touch yourself next time.”

“Next time?”

“Next time.”

Pavel licks his lips, wanting to moan just thinking about him. Even if the plug isn’t vibrating, being in Jim’s presence is even more powerful, and he really has to learn to think unsexy thoughts. 

Then they’re on the bridge, and Pavel practically skips to his seat, feeling sore and absolutely wonderful.


End file.
